1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitting game machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern times, as the standards of living are increasing, a variety of methods of enjoying leisure time have been introduced. One of the introduced methods of enjoying the leisure time is to use a game machine which is operated in such a way that a user can obtain points according to preset game rules and may receive a gift or the like or be allowed to continue the game depending on the total of obtained points.
A game machine using coins is a representative example of such game machines. The term ‘game machine using coins’ refers to a machine in which coins that have been input into an upper end of a main body are directly used in the game while free-falling or rotating, predetermined points are given according to preset game rules, and a gift or the like is provided or continuation of the game is allowed depending on the given points.
A representative example of such a game machine using coins was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-0053584 (entitled: ‘Game machine using coin and coin guide used in the same). This conventional game machine is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring to the drawing, in the conventional game machine using coins, a plurality of target units 10 are placed upright around the circumference of a circular plate 7. An identification member is provided on each target unit 10 to identify the target unit 10. Each target unit 10 is curved at a predetermined radius of curvature and is configured such that it can rotate around an inflection point of the curved portion outwards with respect to the circular plate 7.
A coin guide unit 20 is provided on a central portion of the circular plate 7 and oriented in one direction. The coin guide unit 20 rolls a coin 5 input thereinto and guides it to try to hit down one of the target units 10 that rotate along with the circular plate 7.
Furthermore, at least one target standing unit 40 is provided at a position spaced apart from the circular plate 7 by a predetermined distance. Among the target units 10, the target standing unit 40 functions to stand up target units 10 that have been fallen by the coins 5 to their original positions.
The coin guide unit 20 is curved from the vertical direction to the horizontal direction to enable the coin 5 that has been input thereinto and which is dropped to turn in the horizontal direction and roll on the circular plate 7. The coin guide unit 20 may be curved at an appropriate radius of curvature so that the coin 5 that is dropping can easily change its direction to the horizontal direction without stopping.
Furthermore, a speed reducer 50 is provided at a predetermined position in the coin guide unit 20 so that the speed of the coin 5 that has been input into the coin guide unit 20 and being dropped can be reduced by the speed reducer 50. The speed reducer 50 includes at least one small disk 50. The small disk 50 is mounted to a predetermined portion of the coin guide unit 20 so as to be rotatable around a point on the circumference thereof.
However, in the conventional hitting game machine having the above-mentioned construction, the coin guide must use the separate speed reducer, reducing the speed of the coin that is dropping.
It is difficult to manufacture such a speed reducer because it has a plurality of stop protrusions. Deviation of the manufacturing work makes the speed at which a coin drops different in each game machine.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate an enlargement of a target unit which is coupled to the circular plate of the conventional hitting game machine.
In detail, FIG. 2 is an enlarged view showing the target unit coupled to the circular plate of the conventional hitting game machine. FIG. 3 is a reference view illustrating the operation of rotating the target unit of FIG. 2. FIG. 4 is a reference view illustrating a process in which a rotating shaft 14c of the target unit 10 of FIG. 2 is rotated by a hitting member. Each target unit 10 includes a hinge bracket 12 and a target 14. The hinge bracket 12 includes a coupling part 12a which is coupled to the circumferential outer edge of the circular plate 7, an identification-member attaching part 12c to which an identification member is attached, a target support 12d, a target stopper 12f and a hinge coupling depression 12e. The target 14 includes a rotating shaft 14c which includes a cam-shaped hinge, a hit-part support 14a and a hit part 14b. 
The rotating shaft 14c is coupled to the hinge coupling depression 12e. The hit-part support 14a is supported on the circular plate 7 to allow the hit part 14b to lean towards the center of the circular plate 7 so that when the target 14 rotates along with the circular plate 7, the target 14 can be prevented from undesirably falling over due to the centrifugal force or by receiving impacts unrelated to the game.
However, in the target unit having the above-mentioned construction, as shown in FIG. 3, if while the target 14 has been rotating by Coin 1 that has hit the hit part 14b, Coin 2 which is another coin successively rolls to the target 14, Coin 2 collides with the hit-part support 14a that is rotating. Thereby, Coin 2 may be placed on the circular plate rather than entering the hitting member receiver, thus blocking a path of another coin that is rolling on the circular plate, or if coins are placed under the hit-part support 14a, they may impede the function of the target standing unit 40, making the game no longer able to be played.
Furthermore, the rotating shaft 14c of the target 14 is disposed under the medial portion of the target. Therefore, if the width of the target is comparatively small, the target that has fallen over may undesirably return to its standing-up position.
Moreover, the rotating shaft 14c of the target 14 is inserted into the circular hinge coupling depression 12e without use of a separate fastening member, and the thickness of the rotating shaft 14c is almost equal to the depth of the hinge coupling depression 12e. Therefore, if the width of the hit part 14b is less than that of the rotating shaft 14c, not only the target may undesirably bounce up due to impact or vibrations but also a coin that passes over the rotating shaft 14c affects the rotating shaft 14c, thus making the target move as if it had actually been hit despite there having been no hit.
In other words, as shown in FIG. 4, despite a coin passing by the target without hitting the target, if the coin touches the rotating shaft, the target may rotate as if it had been hit by the coin.